Memories that won't let go
by Rephaimlove
Summary: Some meetings between two people despite years passing are never forgotten. Like it or not, sometimes they leave a mark on your heart that can't be erased.


Hermione POV

So here we all are 19years later. Were here where it all began, at Platform 9 ¾ . Were saying goodbye to our children. My beautiful Rose, and my handsome son Hugo. I look back at my life, and realize how happy Ron has made me. I've been in love with him since my second year at Hogwarts. It took him a while to get there and feel the same about me, but it happened in the end. As expected with marrying a Weasley, I gave up on my career goals a long time ago. I was told many times that it was a waste considering I was the smartest witch of my age, but I did it nonetheless. I give my kids one more hug to say goodbye. I feel eyes watching me, so I turn to look who it might be. I'm not surprised that it's Draco Malfoy looking at me with his signature smirk. He's older now, matured and has grown a beard. Not quite as handsome as when he was a spoiled brat at Hogwarts. Still, he has grown into an attractive, regal, and sophisticated man worthy of the name Malfoy. I smile back hoping that my husband Ron doesn't notice anything abnormal, for he has no idea of the incident that happened many years ago. An incident that as it seems both Malfoy and myself haven't forgotten despite the many years that have gone by. My husband Ron takes my hand leading me away from the train while we wave to the kids, as it speeds off. The car ride home is quiet as usual leaving me time to ponder of memories past. My memories lead me to an afternoon back at Hogwarts at the end of our 6th year. Snape had been giving me a hard time during class and gave me detention for that evening. I wasn't the only one given detention as it turned out. Malfoy was there as well sulking. For our punishment Snape told us to rearrange and clean out his supply closet. The closet wasn't very roomy as it turned out. To make things worse, the Professor magically sealed us in together so we wouldn't leave. He left us alone to our work saying he would be back after the magical aura of the room alerted him to being done. Malfoy was surprisingly working after Snape left which left me dumbfounded. I was certain he would leave me all the work. A half hour of silence passed while we worked. Then something happened. We both started talking. It started off with random questions about Harry or Crabbe and Goyle. It seemed to me then, that perhaps Malfoy was lonely or why would he be talking to a mud blood? After 2 hours of talking and work, we both took a break when our dinner magically appeared on a small end table at the corner of the closet. We both sat on the floor to eat and continued our chat. Things grew less awkward after that. The conversation flowed well after then into the night. Two hours later, Snape had shown up and expressed his distaste over the amount of work we had done. He bade us to come back the following day to finish the work. The next night, things didn't go as smoothly because Malfoy seemed angry and indifferent towards me. I accepted the fact things were back to normal, so I worked in silence. That night we finished our work and were released from our detentions.

The next memory is one that I have never told to anyone even to this day. I was headed up to the common room from the library after studying late into the night. While headed there, I was pulled into a room from behind. I was going to scream until I saw my attacker. It was Malfoy, and he had a look on him that I had never seen. It stunned me silent, but had me breathing heavy as if I'd run a marathon. We both were lost in each others eyes, and I felt an energy between us that I had never felt in my whole life. He told me in a whisper, that he just wanted to see what it would be like. His lips touched mine, and my own responded. My first kiss was slow at first, then turned amazingly urgent which frightened and excited me. Feelings that I've never felt before flowed through me forcing blood flow to areas I didn't know existed. Our hands were all over each other. He gently pushed me up against the door with his body to get more closer, and I welcomed it. It was so much more then I ever expected of my first kiss. It ended when he pulled away, but left his forehead lean against mine. He looked into my eyes, and said goodbye to me.

Nothing ever became of that because that's just how things worked out. It was nothing more then a kiss. But in that, he awoke the woman inside of me. I believe that is why it is so ingrained into my mind. Time moved quickly after that, and things worked out for the best for everyone. I'm sure of it.


End file.
